


Time to Stop Working

by kayisaway



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Universe (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Megatron, Just Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Self-Indulgent, Smut, There's nothing else, horny bots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayisaway/pseuds/kayisaway
Summary: Just pure smut between Megs and Terminus. Shy top Terminus and power bottom Megs. Megatron wants to get this done and go back to work, but Terminus convinces him to go a little slower...This is completely just pure self-indulgent.
Relationships: Megatron/Terminus (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Time to Stop Working

They had been dancing around each other all cycle.

Even the vehicons had noticed the way that the miner was careful around Megatron. Slow, like he was trying to avoid something. One of them swore that he could hear them whisper. Another said he saw Terminus touching the gladiator. No one believed him. 

After all, the miner known as Terminus was a stranger to the cause. One day, he was just… there. Something in their leader took a liking to him, apparently, and he was suddenly around a lot often than Starscream. 

Of course, the vehicons didn’t know everything. 

* * *

  
  


Once the shift was over and the drones had left, the miner approached the Warlord, still at his station. Always working. It was one of the things Terminus kind of hated about Megatron. He never really knew when it was time to take a breath and relax. At least, this version of Megatron. 

“The cycle is over.” He whispered as he went to the other mech from behind. He started with a gentle touch on his shoulder, letting him know that he was there. The last thing he needed was a stressed Megatron. 

“I’m not done yet.” The Warlord replied. He didn’t look up from the screen, until Terminus began to trail his hand down from his shoulder to the middle of his back. He could barely sense the miner through his thick armor, but he shivered slightly under the touch.

“It can wait until later.” Terminus replied softly as another hand joined, trailing down the Warlord’s back. He focused more on the edges of his armor until he reached the back struts. From… experience, he knew these would be more sensitive. 

“Or I can finish it now.” Megatron growled with no malice. Terminus watched his expression through the reflection of the screen. Once his finger traced along the sides of his back struts, the Warlord’s optics flickered and his expression softened. 

“Come, let’s recharge.” He lowered his hand a little more and wrapped his fingers around the gladiator’s waist. They might not be long enough to wrap completely around his waist, but Megatron got the message. 

“Hmpf. Later.” Finally, Megatron turned around and looked down at the miner. Terminus held his ground, looking up. A few seconds ticked by before the gladiator smiled and put his hand on Terminus’ shoulder.

Having been through this dance before, the mech knew what the Warlord was thinking. And he certainly wasn’t going to stop it. Megatron firmly pushed him back and the miner took a few steps until he was forced down onto a chair. It belonged to an officer of a nearby station, but who cared. 

They would need a new one later.

“This isn’t a recharge berth.” Terminus pointed out, looking up at the towering Warlord. Right now, he was at optic height with Megatron’s crotch. Naturally, a few thoughts went through his processor and he could feel his spike start to pressurize at them. 

“Quiet.” Megatron growled, narrowing his optics at the miner. “I need to get back to work, so unless you-”

“You can focus on work later.” The miner said quietly as he looked directly at Megatron’s crotch. If the Warlord missed that hint, well… 

He could almost see the gears turning. It wasn’t that Megatron was oblivious to anything but work, it was more like the Warlord has had his processor running too long on the same problems for the past cycle. He looked away, scoffed and looked back at Terminus before sitting on the miner’s lap, straddling his legs. 

The chair rolled back until it hit the wall behind them. Apparently, it’s owner had sprung for a fancy chair. With wheels. They were really going to regret that. 

“Fine. But let’s get this over with. Quickly. I need to work on battle strategies.” Megatron muttered with an impatient roll of his hips, rubbing his panel against Terminus’. The older mech closed his optics and leaned his head back with a small sigh. 

“You’re always in such a hurry. The war will wait another day.” The miner said as he grabbed the gladiator's waist, slowing down the impatient movements. He didn’t stop them, oh no, he was enjoying this too much to stop them at this point, but you can’t just expect something like this to end in a few minutes.

Megatron growled. It was a real growl this time, accompanied by the purr of his engine. Already, Terminus could feel some of the heat start to roll off of the Warlord, but no panel snapped open. Oh, so it was going to be like that. “It can wait, but I can’t.”

The miner tilted his head as he moved his own hips against Megatron, moving against him, not with him. “Be patient.” He reminded with a soft tone as his fingers gently traced along cables and various other bits on his waist. It didn’t take long at all before the gladiator’s panel opened.

Terminus didn’t let his own panel open, even as Megatron fought to take control of him. His servos might be older and worn past their time, but he didn’t let that stop him from keeping a strong grin on the Warlord. 

“Open. Give me your spike.” Megatron said with a low growl, voice turning husky as his engine raced, vibrating both Terminus and the chair. What was that sound? It wasn’t either of them…

“Not yet…” Terminus muttered as he leaned up. There was still a bit of a height difference, but it seems that maybe, for once Megatron was going to be cooperative, as he leaned down. The miner tilted his head slightly as he pressed his lips softly against the Warlord’s lips. He was met with soft touches…

For all of five seconds. Terminus hissed at a sharp sting and pulled away enough to see a smirk and a tiny bit of energon. It didn’t hurt, not really, but he wasn’t just let Megatron treat him like that. The Warlord’s smirk grew wider as the miner licked the energon from his own lips, showing his fangs. 

“Stop that.” Terminus said in a quiet, but stern voice. He reached up to Megatron’s face and pushed aside his lip plates, exposing all of his fangs. They were very sexy, yes, but not today. “Put those away. I don’t want you to bite me again.”

The Warlord growled and Terminus pulled him down for another kiss. This time, he wasn’t bitten. Good Warlord. The miner gently nipped him back, not drawing anything as Megatron started to get impatient again. 

He rolled his hips and ground against the miner, pushing down. Too much weight and he could crush him between his thighs. Terminus could tell the Warlord was tempted to, with that smirk. 

“Fine. Get up.” The Miner replied with a zero nonsense voice and the smirk was gone. Megatron growled something under his breath but got up without much of a fight. For a second, the lack of pressure hurt. 

The Warlord turned away before Terminus grabbed him and pulled him down, a little rougher than he would normally. Megatron’s optics went wide as he went down and the sudden weight made the miner release a vent.

Once he could reach, Terminus wrapped a hand on the Warlord’s neck, guiding him to slowly to grind against him. Megatron’s panel was already open and lubricants flowed freely onto Terminus’ panel. He kept it closed, just to keep Megatron impatient.

“To the pits with _you_ ,” Megatron growled as Terminus kept a strong grasp on him. He could easily break out of it at any moment, but then Terminus wasn’t likely to spike him. 

“I know you can be patient.” Terminus muttered as he started to plant soft kisses along Megatron’s armor, slipping his glossa under armor to more sensitive mesh when he could. Megatron squirmed under him, so he must be doing something right. “I’ve seen it before.”

“Stop teasing.” Megatron moaned, his engine running hot and loud. It set a low vibration, right through to Terminus’ spike. 

“Hm.” He mumbled, using his other hand to guide Megatron’s hips up before letting his panel finally open. His spike pressurized right away and rubbed against Megatron’s anterior node. The Warlord whined, engine whining with him as he tried to bear down. “Maybe I should just let you overload like this?”

“You wouldn’t dare…” Megatron replied with a stuttered gasp as Terminus’ spike slid up and between the Warlord’s two spikes. His hand abandoned his grasp on Megatron’s hips as Terminus grabbed his spikes and pushed them together, slowly thrusting through them.

“I might.” Terminus replied softly, stroking the two spikes and thrusting lightly. He could feel something wet on his servo. One of them must be leaking. Odds were that it wasn’t Terminus. 

“Evil. Aft-Face. Glitch…” Megatron moaned as he put his hand on Terminus’ thighs, using them to steady himself. The Warlord moaned and tilted his head back, pressing against Terminus. His engine rumbled louder in warning. 

Terminus stopped and just as Megatron was about to bite with a scathing remark when Terminus lifted the Warlord’s hip to free his spike. Megatron’s engines rumbled with anger as Terminus carefully lined up and pulled him back down.

He stuttered and gasped, engine stalling for a second as his spike was engulfed in wet heat. Both parties moaned loudly as Terminus buried himself to the hilt and stopped, taking in deep vents.

“Move, frag you…” Megatron all but whispered. His armor was pinging and Terminus felt the heat radiating from it. He supposed it was time to not torture the Warlord… so much.

He started a slow pace, barely pulling himself out before pushing back in with a slight squishing noise. Above him, Megatron was making all sorts of soft, mewling noises, begging him to move, to go faster… But he wouldn’t.

Terminus kept the pace slow and soon the Warlord was shuddering above him, desperately trying to speed it up or grind down against him, anything for more simulation. His calipers fluttered around the miner’s spike, making Terminus moan. 

“Careful…” He moaned, trying to keep Megatron from taking control. It was getting harder, just like the ability to control himself as well. Terminus really just wanted to push the Warlord off and then fuck him through the floor, but... Not until he got Megatron to overload at least once.

Given how his engines rumbled, it was probably close by. Terminus dragged his spike slowly trying to hit every node before pushing back in. _Squish. Squish. Squishhh_. So much lubricate was spilling onto his legs with each thrust that he’d probably never be dry again.

Neither would this poor chair.

“Term-” Megatron’s voice suddenly cut off as his grasp on Terminus’ thighs dug in, tearing through his armor. The miner groaned at the beautiful pain as Megatron’s valve gripped him and pulled him deeper. “Terminu-!”

His voice turned to static and his engines backfired as his overload hit and he pushed down on Terminus’ spike, back arching and armor popping as his optics flickered. Terminus fought hard against his own rising overload, slowly rocking Megatron through his. 

It didn’t work. He snapped his hips up before his own overload hit him and he filled Megatron with transfluid, jerking upwards into the tight heat.

It lasted forever, but was over way too soon. Megatron laid against Terminus as they both pinged with heat, taking deep vents. Terminus was the first to break the silence with a chuckle. 

Yeah, the chair was ruined. It didn’t mean they couldn’t go another round, though. 

* * *

  
  
  


The next cycle, the vehicons returned to see a chair missing and the floor had been cleaned by someone, which wasn’t a normal occurrence. Both Megatron and Terminus weren’t seen for that cycle and rumors were flying. 

Maybe something was going on between them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this, and I'll post some more various smut, including the time that Megs fucked a cave. Yeah, that happened.


End file.
